


Love Crystal Clear

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Destined: A Klance Soulmate Zine, Emotional Fluff, Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Knight Keith (Voltron), M/M, Magic, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron), betrothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: In a world of soulmates, Keith and Lance are born without a soulmark, though that doesn't diminish their deep love for each other. They discover a special way to show the connection of their souls.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143
Collections: Destined: A Klance Soulmate Zine





	Love Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Destined: Klance Soulmate Zine written this summer! I'd picked one of my old concepts, magic crystals that show the soulmates' connection. Combined with a royal AU for this because I am weak haha especially for a Prince Keith who's still a Knight for Prince Lance. I had fun writing this, it's more on the emotional side of my fluff and the style a bit different than a lot of my pieces.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

For many centuries, it was unheard of to be born without a soulmate mark, yet one day two boys were born without a visible link to the soul that would compliment theirs. And although people looked at them, thinking, “They must be without a match,” the boys weren’t shunned for being so different. They were both princes, loved by their families and their people.

Prince Keith of Marmora was an only child and, without a playmate his age at the castle, he always wanted to watch the knights’ training. Though barely able to walk and much too small to hold a sword, the blade intrigued him and he wished to be a knight despite one day inheriting the crown.

Prince Lance of Artemisa was the youngest of five. He grew up with his siblings as playmates and once old enough, he would learn about diplomacy and how to help the ill and the wounded.

Even at their youngest, the boys could tell they lacked something that everyone else around them had, but they had something that others didn’t. They felt it strongly: the magic inside them, pulsating within their chests when they felt emotion; sometimes, a flutter like a thousand wings, within and around them.

Although they were too young to give it a name or grasp the meaning, it was part of who they were: their very souls, nestled within them and bonded to one another like an extension of their limbs. It wasn’t visible, but they knew it was there and that was enough.

When they were old enough to remember first meetings clearly, Keith stood with his parents, holding himself proud and tall despite being a small boy, to greet the other king and queen. But his focus was only on the smallest figure, who kindled in him the sensation of magic, the pulse and flutter.

Lance, standing between his parents and siblings, felt the same. He shot Keith a shy smile, the way he’d smiled when merely meeting as toddlers while cradled in their mothers’ arms, and Keith smiled back.

Encouraged by their parents, they met in the middle.

Keith’s heart drummed with every step, reverberating from the outside—perhaps, Lance’s heartbeat as he felt the same. Their hands joined and the sensation was stronger than ever: he was light and warm inside, and countless tiny wings fluttered all around them, invisible like the summer breeze.

The young princes played together while their parents talked about royal matters. When they had to part, they both started to cry, only calming down with the promise they would meet again very soon.

Years trickled by and their bond grew steady and strong as they continued to meet and play every time their parents visited one another’s castle. As they grew older, they learned new words to describe their sensations, though only around each other, afraid people would smile at them in pity, not believing their souls could be destined when nothing visibly indicated it.

But _love_ was a universal feeling.

“I’m in love with him,” they would say, and everyone regarded them with warm smiles.

Their parents soon announced their betrothal.

Keith, defiant, trained to become a knight. He traded red garments for indigo and donned armor of black steel, while Lance’s loose tunics made way for elegant waistcoats when he first bound his chest, sky blue with silver interwoven like moonlight. On visits to the Marmora castle, he would don armor and ask Keith to teach him sword fighting. He wanted to gain as many experiences as possible, and crossing blades was a special form of bonding with your beloved.

From time to time, Keith stayed with Lance for more than a few days to help train the royal guard of Artemisa.

And though they’d always known their bond and relished it, during soft moments in quiet corners of the castle, sometimes, the difference from the world got to them.

One night, Keith arrived for a stay and made his way to Lance’s chamber, as it had long-since become a habit to live together. He found Lance on the balcony, comfortable on the recliner with his arms on the railing, looking out at the first stars in the dusk.

Keith sensed the soft mood and smiled as he walked over to join him. “Lance,” he murmured in greeting.

Lance looked over his shoulder and returned his smile, his whole face lighting up as always, though melancholy shone in his eyes. “Keith! I didn’t think you would arrive so soon.” He laughed softly, not unhappy with the early arrival at all.

Keith joined him on the seat and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I missed you and wanted to see you sooner.” He gingerly kissed Lance’s hair before he asked, “Is everything okay?”

Lance smiled and angled his face to kiss the corner of Keith’s lips. “Everything’s okay, I’ve just been thinking.” Keith gave a silent sign to continue if he wanted to talk about it, and Lance sighed softly. “Nadia and Silvio met their soulmates and were so excited about it. I’m not _jealous_ , but sometimes, I wish we could have that. We know who we are, we know our love is _special_. But sometimes…”

“Sometimes, you wish we could say it officially, with confidence. That we’re lovers and _soulmates_ ,” he finished the sentence in a whisper, and Lance nodded.

His eyes reflected the soft light of the lanterns, the freckles dusting his adorable button nose looked like inky specks of stardust. With the evening stars and waning silver moon behind him, Lance was _ethereal_.

Keith’s heart fluttered and warmth spread out with each beat. Smiling softly, he leaned his forehead against Lance’s, seeking to give comfort and strengthen the sensation. “It’s okay to feel like this, or to wonder why we don’t have a mark. There’s no right or wrong way to feel. I feel it too.”

His words rang in the air for a moment. Then, Lance smiled. “Thank you, Keith.”

They remained forehead to forehead, neither pulling away. The night sky filled with constellations one by one as they kissed softly on the balcony. The feeling remained strong and steady, surrounding them like the gentle breeze.

☆☆☆

Sometimes, Keith had to meet important appointments on his own. One such event was a visit to a town not far from home, and as the heir, he was to meet the mayor. It wasn’t the worst he could imagine, he was familiar with the town and its citizens, but his skill in diplomacy was a little rough around the edges, even if Lance claimed he’d improved tremendously.

When the meeting wrapped up, Keith decided to stay around town for a short while longer before riding back home. The market reaching across the town square and along its adjacent streets was famous for its traveling merchants and renowned artisans. Keith’s boots clicked on the cobblestone with each step.

He walked slowly to take in his surroundings: the merchandise offered at each booth in front of charming old buildings. Nothing spoke to him yet, but intuition told him to keep walking and he would find what he sought.

It was at the very heart of the market when his feet stopped.

The source of the pull: a merchant selling all kinds of crystals. Flowing silver hair and pink crescents on her cheeks gave her the air of a witch. She smiled, asking how she could help him, and he replied, “I’m looking for a gift.”

“For a loved one?” she asked, though she looked like she knew exactly what was on his mind, knew the whispers of his heart. “Perhaps these enchanting soul crystal pendants for you and your true love will strike your fancy.”

Keith’s gaze followed where her hands directed it, and he gasped softly.

In front of him was a pair of crystals on braided chains—clear quartz shaped like diamonds, with golden flecks like nebulas in their hearts. They were _perfect_ , the perfect gift for Lance; a token of his love, and a matching one for himself.

He bought them without even asking for more details.

The witch thanked him with a knowing smile and sent him off with the words, “I wish only the best fortune for you and your husband-to-be,” but Keith was too caught up with the fluttering feeling coursing through him to wonder how she _knew_.

He carried the crystals close to his chest on the ride home, warmth pulsating where they were tucked safely inside his pocket. It was reminiscent of the sensations he’d known all his life, his bond with Lance.

At night before bedtime, Keith pulled the crystals from his pocket to make sure everything was in order. He gasped into the quiet of his chamber.

What was once clear quartz was now red melting with specks of blue. He recalled the witch’s words: _soul crystals_. A realization formed from deep within his heart, and he fell asleep with the magic pulse echoing inside him.

☆☆☆

The Marmora castle wasn’t very elegant in architecture, but that didn’t make it any less inviting. The spacious courtyards served not just as a place for the knights’ training, but also for socialization between all inhabitants. A large tree offered shade on hot summer days, and small flower beds and wild roses winding up the stone walls brought splashes of color. Keith smiled as he looked down from the balcony of his chamber, high up below the rooftop.

It used to be sparse in younger years, but Lance had quickly left his mark: putting up small pots with sunflowers and poppies and an embroidered throw for the coffee table, colorful cushions for the two chairs and loveseat. “I’m keeping to the minimalist air,” Lance had said with a grin at his raised eyebrows. The memory made Keith laugh; he couldn’t imagine the interior any other way now.

Beyond the castle walls, the last rays of the setting sun brought the perfect mood for what he was about to do: still light enough to see each other clearly, but dim enough that the first evening stars and full moon soon rising would add to the crystals’ magic.

Keith’s smile widened when arms wrapped around him from behind. Lance’s move to the castle had slowly become permanent, his presence wholly integrated from important meetings to social life.

It was the perfect timing.

He turned around in Lance’s arms for a brief kiss of greeting. “There’s something I want to show you,” he said, then caught himself with a chuckle. “Or rather, I have a gift for you. A token of my love—of _our_ love.”

Lance’s eyes shone with curiosity as they sat down on the love seat. Keith waited a moment for dramatic effect before he retrieved the velvet sachet holding the necklaces. When he held them in his palms, Lance gasped as he looked between Keith’s soft smile and his hands.

The crystals shone red and blue, melting with specks of the other color like the first time he’d found the change; the glittering lights inside the crystals’ hearts were no longer golden, but purple. A glow pulsated around them, just like the feeling within _their _hearts, enveloping them in a blanket of warmth and light.__

__Their gazes met and Keith saw the emotions shining in Lance’s eyes; the unspoken question, the same realization._ _

__His smile softening, he explained, “The traveling merchant witch called them soul crystals. They were clear as quartz when I bought them, and later changed like this.”_ _

__“Reflecting _our_ souls,” Lance concluded. “We feel it, but now we can _see_ it, too.” He laughed softly and smiled, full of warmth, his eyes welling up with affection. “They’re _beautiful_. I love them, Keith. I love _you_.”_ _

__Keith returned his smile with the same warmth, the same affection, shining in his eyes. “I love you, Lance.”_ _

__They put the necklaces on each other gingerly, their smiles never diminishing. Their hands entwined between them as they kissed softly beneath the moonlight, their love lighting up the night through the crystals’ glow._ _

__On their wedding day, the crystals shone merrily, only rivaled by their bright smiles as they waltzed slowly among the flowers. The sun and moon gave their blessings while the happy grooms gazed at each other like nothing else could compare._ _

__Everyone far and wide could see it, could _feel_ it tangible in the air: Prince Keith and Prince Lance were in love. Now, no one could deny they had been destined to be._ _

__Their souls were intertwined, always had been, and always will._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the artwork that accompanied my fic in the zine:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/viraseii/status/1343240784095576065?s=20)
> 
> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
